protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Terra e Liberdade
Ricardo Flores Magón PERSONAJES DON JULIÁN, rico hacendado RAMÓN, peón DON BENITO, cura TERESA, compañera de Ramón JUAN, peón CARCELERO MARTA, compañera de Juan MINISTRO MARCOS, peón LÓPEZ, líder obrero ROSA, compañera de Marcos SEÑORITA SOFÍA MERINDIETA, profesora normalista OFICIAL, MOZO, CENTINELA, DELGADO, PEONES primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto; soldados, campesinos de ambos sexos y distintas edades; obreros de ciudad. A ação se passa no México. PRIMERO ATO A decoração representa um caminho atravéz de um bosque. PRIMERA CENA DON JULIÁN (Saindo pela esquerda e detendo-se na metade do cenário.) Desta vez a menina não me escapa. Não faltava mais que um homen como eu, poderoso, dono de mil kilometros quadrados de terra e com grande influencia sobre o Presidente, se dejase babosear de una pelada como la tal Marta! (Olhando para a direita.)Naõ vai demorar a passar por aqui.(Consultando un relojo de ouro.) Faltam dez minutos para as onze, y es la hora en que lleva la comida a ese imbécil de Juan. ¡Y la comida que devoran estos marranos, no la comerían ni mis perros! Pero eso es lo que merece esta gente. ¡Bonito sería que comieran lo que comen sus amos! En cuanto a la muchacha, es bonita. No tiene más de tres meses de casada con Juan; yo sé que se quieren bien, pero soy el amo y tengo derecho a ella. (Mirando hacia la derecha.) Aquí viene Marta; voy a ocultarme. (Corre hacia la izquierda y se oculta detrás de un árbol.) MARTA (Sale por la derecha llevando una cesta al brazo y se detiene a mitad del escenario.) (Suspirando.) ¡Pobre Juan! Tanto que trabaja y no le llevo más que frijoles. Se me parte el corazón ante tanta injusticia, y en mi pecho siento no sé qué sorda cólera. Soy una ignorante; pero para mí es injusto que el que trabaja viva en la miseria, mientras los que no hacen nada útil viven gozando toda clase de comodidades. (Descansa la cesta; hinca una rodilla y se pone a arreglar la servilleta.) (Suspirando.) Yo nada sé; pero pienso que no es justo que los que labran la tierra, siembran el grano y levantan la cosecha, tengan menos que comer que los que viven en continua fiesta sin hacer nada útil. (Volviendo el rostro en todas direcciones.) ¡Pobre Juan! No solamente te deslomas y te sacrificas en el trabajo para que tus amos vivan en la holganza, sino que no satisfechos con la explotación de que te hacen víctima, tratan de arrebatarte la única dicha que tienes, tu único tesoro, que es mi cariño. Tú no sabes que don Julián me persigue sin descanso. ¡Infames ricos!: no se conforman con chaparnos la sangre; no están satisfechos con destruir nuestra salud con sus trabajos de presidio: quieren también nuestro corazón. ¡Infames, infames! DON JULIÁN (Sale de su escondite y se aproxima a Marta.) Buenos días, Marta. MARTA (Sin volver el rostro hacia él.) Buenos días. DON JULIÁN (Tratando de estrecharla por la cintura.) ¡Qué Linda estás! (Marta lo rechaza.) ¿Por qué rechazas mi cariño? MARTA Porque amo a Juan. DON JULIÁN Juan es un pelado, mientras yo soy rico. MARTA Pero eso amo a Juan, y a usted le odio. (Con energía.) Retírese! DON JULIÁN Vamos, calma, chiquilla, que no sabes lo que haces. Sábelo: cientos de mujeres se sentirían felices con sólo que las dirigiera la palabra. Yo soy tan poderoso que puedo obligarte a que me entregues tu corazón. No me rechaces, porque el amor que hoy me niegas con tanto orgullo tendrás que venir a ofrecérmelo mañana de rodillas, y yo lo rechazaré entonces con la punta de mi bota. MARTA (Dando muestra de terrible agitación.) ¡Imposible! ¡Eso, nunca! ¡Primero muerta que humillada! ¡Retírese usted! DON JULIÁN ¿No te das cuenta de mi poder? Pues bien, sábelo: yo puedo hacer que arresten a Juan. Yo tengo influencia con el Gobierno, y tu marido puede ser reclutado como soldado. Con una palabra mía, el Jefe político puede entregarlo a lo Acordada para que se le mate come un perro a la vuelta de un camino. Yo puedo ..... MARTA (Interrumpiéndole con viveza.) ¡No lo hará usted! ¡No lo hará usted! ¿Qué delito ha cometido Juan para merecer el ser tratado de esa manera? DON JULIÁN (Con dignidad.) Yo soy aquí el amo, y puedo hacer lo que me plazca. MARTA Nos quejaremos al Gobierno. DON JULIÁN ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Los ricos somos el Gobierno! MARTA ¡Retírese usted! DON JULIÁN Ámame; yo necesito tu amor como el sediento necesita agua, como los pulmones necesitan aire. Decídete: o mía o de nadie. Decídete antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Recuerda lo que te he dicho: yo puedo mandar arrestar a Juan; puedo mandarlo a servir en el Ejército; puedo entregarlo a la Acordada para se le mate como un perro; puedo ...... MARTA (Interrumpiéndole con viveza.) ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! ¿Qué mal ha hecho Juan a nadie? DON JULIÁN No ha hecho mal a nadie; él es un buen trabajador, cumplido, laborioso, honrado; pero yo soy la fuerza y puedo disponer de su porvenir, de su tranquilidad, de su vida. Así, pues, decídete en el acto. MARTA ¡Imposible! (Corre y desaparece por la izquierda.) DON JULIÁN (Viéndola correr.) Está bien; dentro de pocos minutos sabrás cuán poderoso soy. (Vase por la derecha.) (Cambia la decoración.) La decoración representa un campo de labranza. ESCENA SEGUNDA JUAN, MARTA, DON BENITO, DON JULIÁN, UN OFICIAL Y SOLDADOS JUAN (Metido hasta la cintura en una zanja, remueve empeñosamente la tierra del fondo con una pala y la va acumulando en uno de los bordes.) (Se enjuga el sudor del rostro y dirige una mirada hacia el cenit.) Ya es cerca de mediodía y Marta no ha llegado con la comida. ¿Qué podrá haber sucedido? Ella nunca falta a las once, y ya pronto darán las doce. (A lo lejos suenan pausadamente doce campanadas.) ¡Las doce, y Marta no parece! Esa tardanza me llena de inquietud. (Pausa.) ¡Tan buena que es mi Marta...! Ella es mi dicha, ella es mi consuelo. (Pausa.) Pero ¿qué sucederá que Marta no viene? (Reanudando su tarea.) El patrón quiere que este trabajo quede concluído este día, y para concluirlo se necesitarían tres días; pero hay que terminarlo hoy porque el amo pudiera multarme, me multaría si no lo acabase. (Enderezando el cuerpo y oprimiéndose lo riñones con la mano izquierda.) ¡Estoy tan cansado.....! ¡Qué gran desgracia es ser pobre! (Viendo hacia la derecha.) ¡Aquí viene Marta! (Con asombro.) Pero qué extraña me parece. (Sale de la zanja a recibirla.) MARTA (Aparece por la derecha con el pelo en desorden y se echa en brazos de su Juan.) ¡Juan mío! ¡Mi Juan! (Sollozando.) ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho? JUAN (Alarmado.) ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No somos felices con nuestro amor a pesar de nuestra miseria? (Acariciándola.) Cálmate y cuéntame lo que haya ocurrido. (Se sientan en una piedra.) Nunca te había viso llorar. MARTA (Enjugándose las lágrimas) Somos desgraciados ...... JUAN Sí, somos pobres; no contamos con bienes de fortuna; vívimos al día, pero nuestros corazones son dichosos; nuestro amor es un tesoro, y nosotros somos los dueños de él. ¿Quién podría arrebatarnos esa dicha? MARTA El amo. JUAN ¿El amo? El amo podrá secarme en el trabajo dándome tareas de presidiario en cambio de unos cuantos centavos diarios, como lo está haciendo, como lo ha hecho siempre, como lo hizo con mi padre y con el padre de mi padre. Pero ¿cómo podría robarse nuestra dicho de amarnos? En tanto que tú me ames ¿qué puede hacer el amo? MARTA (Abrazándose de Juan.) Juan mío, mi pobre Juan, el amo quiere que yo sea suya; él me lo ha dicho muchas veces; él me lo acaba de decir y me ha amenazado con prenderte y mandarte al cuartel o aplicarte la ley fuga si no le hago entrega de mi cuerpo. ¡Huyamos, Juan, huyamos de la hacienda! JUAN (Sombrío.) ¡Huir...! ¿y adónde? ¿A otra hacienda? ¿A la ciudad? ¿Adónde iríamos que el amo no supiese? MARTA Imploraremos a un juez para que nos haga justicia ... La Ley nos ampara. JUAN (Sombrío) ¡La Ley! Mira, Marta mía, la Ley es una cosa que no beneficia al pobre. En nombre de la Ley se cobran las contribuciones al pobre; en nombre de la Ley se obliga al pobre a prestar servicios gratuitos a la Autoridad; en nombre de la Ley se arranca al pobre del seno de su familia para hacerlo soldado, y si la familia abandonada de ese modo, roba o se prostituye para no perecer de hambre, en nombre de la Ley se le castiga ... ¡La Ley ha sido hecha por los ricos para proteger a los ricos ... MARTA (Mirando hacia la izquierda.) (Con exaltación.) Aquí viene el señor cura; él nos salvará. DON BENITO (Entrando por la izquierda.) El Señor esté con vosotros, hijos míos. ¡Qué día tan caluroso! MARTA Y JUAN (A una voz.) Buenas tardes, señor cura. (Con vehemencia.) ¡Salvadnos, señor cura! (Se hincan.) DON BENITO ¿Que os salve? ¿Qué ocurre? Decídmelo, y con la ayuda de Dios Todopoderoso yo os salvaré. (Los hace levantarse.) MARTA (Sollozando.) Somos muy desgraciados. DON BENITO Sí, sois pobres; pero la pobreza es una virtud: con ella abriréis las puertas del cielo. MARTA No es de la pobreza de lo que nos quejamos, sino de la injusticia. DON BENITO (Con unción.) Bienaventurados los que han hambre y sed de justicia, que de ellos será el reino de los cielos. MARTA El amo quiere obligarme a que le ame, y me amenaza con mandar a Juan a la cárcel o entregarlo a la Acordada para que lo maten si no me rindo a sus caprichos DON BENITO (Fingiendo asombro.) ¡Pero hijos míos qué es lo que tenéis! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a ofender a Dios Nuestro Señor con semanjantes calumnias? MARTA No mentimos: decimos la verdad DON BENITO Moriréis en pecado mortal si insistís en vuestra calumnia. Don Julián es un hombre honrado y muy piadoso. El ha hecho más por la Iglesia en mi parroquia que ningún otro hombre. Él se confiesa, y comulga y oye la santa misa todos los días y es un hombre que, cuando muera, morirá en olor de santidad. MARTA (Con energía.) Lo que decimos a usted es la verdad. DON BENITO Lo que pasa es que vosotros no vivís en el temor de Dios. Algún crimen habrá cometido Juan cuando el amo trata de entregarlo a la Ley. MARTA Y JUAN (Hablando al mismo tiempo y con viveza) No hemos cometido ningún crimen. DON BENITO Eso es lo que vosotros decís; pero vuestra vida irregular me hace sospechar que algún crimen habréis cometido. Apuesto a que ni siquiera estáis casados por la Ley. Todos vosotros hacéis lo mismo. JUAN Señor cura: nosotros somos unos rústicos que lo ignoramos todo; pero creemos que para que un hombre y una mujer vivan tranquilos, amándose y ayudándose en la vida, no necesitan dar cuenta a nadie de su unión. Es lo mismo que cuando se hace uno de un amigo: a nadie se da cuenta de ello, ni a la Autoridad ni a la Iglesia ..... DON BENITO (Con orgullo.) ¡Calla, blasfemo, que estás ofendiendo a Dios con tus palabras! (Aparte.) Así es casi toda esta gente: se unen sin dar cuenta ni a la Autoridad ni a la Iglesia, ni a Dios ni al Diablo. (A ellos.) Estáis excomulgados. (Marta y Juan, horrorizados, se llevan las manos a las sienes.) (Aparte.) Si supieran los pobres diablos que yo no creo lo que digo. (A ellos.) Dios, justamente ofendido por vuestras culpas, os castigará aquí, en la Tierra, mientras llega el día de castigaros después de la muerte con las llamas del Infierno. (Aparte.) Si no les meto miedo; son capaces de matar a don Julián y tal vez hasta a mí. (A ellos.) Dios quiere probaros; quiere daros una oportunidad para que demostréis que le teméis y que acatáis su soberana voluntad. (Aparte.) Tengo que defender a don Julián, el principio de Autoridad, para que esta canalla no se rebele. (A ellos.) Debéis sufrir con paciencia todos los dolores de este vida; debéis resignaros a todos los sacrificios; que es Dios quien ordena sufrir para premiar más allá. Todos vuestros sufrimientos aquí abajo serán recompensados allá arriba por Dios misericordioso. Todo lo que os pase en la Tierra, es porque Dios lo ha ordenado allá, en el cielo. Así, pues, sufrid en silencio y rogad a Dios que salve vuestras almas JUAN Perdone usted, señor cura: ¿se salvará el alma de don Julián? DON BENITO (Indignado.) ¡Calla, blasfemo! Sólo a Dios le toca juzgar a los hombres. (Aparte.) Si permitiéramos a esta gente hacer uso de su razón, ¿adónde iríamos a parar don Julián y yo? MARTA (Llamando la atención hacia la izquierda.) (Con asombro.) ¿Qué significa esa muchedumbre que se aproxima? JUAN Son soldados; también veo a don Julián. MARTA Juan, vienen a prenderte, huyamos ...... JUAN (Con desaliento.) ¡Huir ...! ¿Y adónde? ¿Adónde puede ir el pobre esclavo que no le alcancen los perros de su amo? MARTA (Agitada.) ¡Huyamos, huyamos! (Dirigiéndose a don Benito.) ¡Salvadnos señor cura! DON BENITO Calma, hijos míos, dejad que se cumpla la voluntad de Dios. Los ricos son los representantes de Dios sobre la Tierra y hay que obedecerles. (Aparte.) Si no predicase yo estas cosas, el mejor día se levantarían los pobres contra los ricos. DON JULIÁN (Aparece por la izquierda al frente de un oficial y un pelotón de soldados.) (Señalado a Juan a los soldados.) Este es Juan, el ladrón que se robo el novillo. ¡Prendedle! OFICIAL (Pistola en mano.) (A Juan.) ¡Ríndete! ¡No te muevas o mando que se te mate como un perro! (Dirigiéndose a los soldados.) ¡Amarrad a este hombre! (Los soldados se aproximan y le atan los manos.) JUAN (Suplicante.) No me perjudiquéis: soy inocente; soy un hombre honrado que vive de su trabajo; yo a nadie le he cogido nada; pongo de testigos a todos los peones de la hacienda; si algo he hecho durante toda mi vida, desde niño, ha sido trabajar; don Julián sabe bien que siempre he trabajado; ¡dejadme libre! Ved que tengo una esposa joven que necesita de mi apoyo (Con desesperación) ¡Ah, me vuelvo loco! (Los soldados tiran de el y se resiste.) No me llevéis, ¡dejadme, dejadme! OFICIAL (A los soldados.) ¡Ea, obligadlo a marchar con vosotros al cuartel! (Juan se tira en tierra, resistiéndose.) Hacedle marchar a culatazos. (Los soldados arremeten contra el cuerpo caído a culatazos y puntapiés.) MARTA (Abrazándose de Juan) (Con desesperación) ¡Matadnos a los dos! (Los soldados golpean a ambos.) (Jadeante.) Los ricos ... nos chupan la sangre ... roban nuestra tranquilidad ... nos matan ... ¡infames, infames, infames! (Se desmayan.) OFICIAL (A los soldados.) Traed unas camillas para levantar a esos perros (Los soldados marchan apresuradamente hacia la izquierda) DON BENITO (Aproximándose a don Julián) ¡Sea por el amor de Dios! (Hablándole al oído.) ¡Lo sé todo! Ahora es necesario que el pueblo no se dé cuenta de la verdadera causa de este atentado. Yo he podido notar en el pueblo una inquietud hasta hace poco desconocida. Por todas partes se están insurreccionando las peonadas contra los hacendados. Los habitantes de esta hacienda han sido siempre muy pacíficos; pero de algún tiempo acá he notado signos inequívocos de que algo fermenta en el fondo de las masas trabajadoras. Una hoja infernal, un aborto del Diablo con el nombre de "Regeneración" ha logrado introducirse a los jacales, burlando la estrecha vigilancia de las autoridades, y la gente está despertando más de lo que es necesario, con perjuicio de la Iglesia y del sagrado principio de Autoridad. Yo me he esforzado en el púlpito por hacer volver a la gente a su sencilla ignorancia para que estén conformes con su condición; pero observo que mis palabras no tienen ahora la influencia que tenían antes: un espíritu de rebeldía flota en el aire y rumores de revuelta circulan por doquier. ... (Con exaltación) Don Julián, yo presiento que el fin de nuestro imperio sobre la clase desheredada se acerca a pasos de gigante; un cataclismo social está por sobrevenir; la plebe se encabrita contra sus señores, y un nuevo orden social puede resultar de la inquietud; del descontento que agita a los proletarios ... DON JULIÁN (Colérico.) ¡Esa canalla no se atreverá a atentar contra sus señores. DON BENITO Confiado os mostráis, don Julián, y eso se debe a que no estáis en contacto con el pueblo; pero yo, que descubro en el confesionario los más íntimos pensamientos de esa gente, puedo deciros que se acerca una catástrofe formidable. Hasta hace poco tiempo la gente vivía en el temor de Dios, respetando a sus amos y al Gobierno, y esperando su recompensa después de la muerte. Ahora, mucho me temo que quieran su recompensa en esta vida, y sólo Dios podrá salvar a la sociedad de las iras del pueblo. (Con vehemencia.) Don Julián, necesitamos impresionar a la gente con solemnes ejercicios religiosos; hay que pintar el Infierno con terribles colores para someterla, y para todo eso, la Iglesia necesita dinero. DON JULIÁN (Con fanfarronería) Por dinero no paréis, señor párroco, que yo os daré todo el que necesitéis, pues al fin y a la postre todo lo que se gaste en eso, saldrá de las costillas de esos perros. DON BENITO Entendidos. ACTO SEGUNDO El interior de un jacal sin más mobiliario que toscos trozos de madera y piedras que sirven de asientos; un metate colocado al lado de un hogar apagado, compuesto de tres piedras sobre las que descansa una olla ahumada. De un rincón pende una cuna, a manera de hamaca, formada de un costal, y en la cuna descansa el cuerpo de un niño envuelto en trapos de dudoso color. La puerta por la derecha. De un rincón a otro pende un cordel que sostiene alguna piezas de ropa de manta de hombre y de mujer, puestas a secarse, pero lo suficientemente alto para no estorbar la vista de los personajes. En un rincón un baúl y sobre éste, una cama enrollada en un petate. ESCENA ÚNICA ROSA Y MARCOS, DESPUÉS RAMÓN Y TERESA; PEONES PRIMERO, SEGUNDO, TERCERO, CUARTO Y QUINTO; HOMBRES, MUJERES, ANCIANOS Y NIÑOS DE LA CLASE TRABAJADORA; DON BENITO, OFICIAL Y SOLDADOS ROSA (Haciendo oscilar la cuna por medio de una cuerda.) No sé qué iremos a hacer; cada día estamos más pobres, y el amo cada día se vuelve más exigente. Hoy me dijo el mayordomo, de parte del amo, que éste no permite que mis gallinas se críen en terreno de la hacienda, y que tengo que comérmelas o venderlas al corral del amo, y ya sabes lo que éso significa: que regale mis animalitos. MARCOS (Rascándose la cabeza.) No sé qué iremos a hacer. El administrador me dijo este mañana que ya debo a la hacienda doscientos treinta pesos, porque los ciento setenta y cinco que debía mi difunto padre me los han cargado a mí. En cuanto a que vendamos las gallinas a la hacienda, bien se ve que no obtendremos un solo centavo, pues su precio, calculado muy bajo por el amo, será abonado a mi deuda. (Escupe con rabia y grita.) Rosa, esto es ya insoportable y tanta injusticia tiene que terminar ROSA (Con convicción.) Sí, tiene que terminar. (Llaman a la puerta.) ¿Quién es? RAMÓN (Desde afuera.) Somos Teresa y yo. ¡Abrid pronto! (Abre Marcos la puerta y entran Ramón y Teresa dando muestras de gran agitación) TERESA ¿Sabéis lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde? MARCOS Y ROSA (Hablando a la vez.) ¿Que? TERESA El amo ha mandado prender a Juan. MARCOS (Admirado.) ¿Ha mandado el amo prender a Juan? ROSA (Admirada.) ¡Pero si Juan es quizá el hombre más bueno de la comarca! RAMÓN Sí, el amo ha mandado prender a Juan. El amo pretende hacerse amar de Marta. Marta rechaza los requiebros del amo. El amo ve que el obstáculo es Juan, por quien Marta siente profundo amor, y para deshacerse de Juan ha mandado prenderle, acumulándole el robo de un novillo. Juan ha sido llevado al cuartel de la ciudad, donde se le hará sentar plaza de soldado. ROSA (Indignada.) Ya esto es más de lo que se puede soportar. MARCOS (Airado.) Tanta infamia reclama un pronto fin. RAMÓN Amigos míos, hay que hacer algo: no tardarán en llegar algunos vecinos de la hacienda que desean que tú, Marcos, que sabes escribir con tan buena letra y que has leído tantos libros y tantos periódicos, hagas por ellos un ocurso al Gobierno llamándole la atención sobre las injusticias de que somos víctimas, para que ponga el remedio. MARCOS ¿Un ocurso al Gobierno? RAMÓN Si, en él pondrás que nos encontramos todos en la miseria; que necesitamos tierra para sembrar por nuestra cuenta; que se nos libre de las deudas que tenemos con la hacienda; que .... MARCOS ¡Basta! Yo no me presto a hacer peticiones de esa naturaleza. ROSA Muy bien, Marcos; ya no es tiempo de pedir, sino de tomar. (Se escucha de afuera un murmullo de voces.) RAMÓN Ya vienen los vecinos ROSA Abramos la puerta. (Marcos abre la puerta; entran unas treinta personas, hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, todos pertenecientes a la clase trabajadora del campo.) PREMIER PEÓN (Entrando.) Buenas noches. ROSA, MARCOS, RAMÓN, Y TERESA (A una voz.) Buenas noches. PREMIER PEÓN Venimos a darte una molestia, Marcos. Tú, que sabes escribir tan bien, vas a escribir una solicitud al Gobierno para ... SEGUNDO PEÓN (Interrumpiéndole) ¿Ya sabes lo que le pasó a Juan esta ...? TERCER PEÓN (Interrumpiéndole) No olvides decir, Marcos, que necesitamos tierra para cultivarla por nuestra ..... CUARTO PEÓN (Interrumpiéndole.) Así como agua para regar nuestras ..... QUINTO PEÓN (Interrumpiéndole.) Y que se acabe la leva, Marcos; y no se te olvide decir que queremos que se nos perdonen las deudas que tenemos con la hacienda ... MARCOS (Con impaciencia.) ¡Basta! Sois unos chiquillos, ¡tan inocentes como unos chiquillos! Para vosotros no ha corrido el tiempo. Pensáis y obráis como pensaron y obraron vuestros padres hace cien años, como pensaron y obraron vuestros antepasados hace quinientos, hace mil años. Queréis que el Gobierno os libre de la tiranía y os salve de la miseria ... ¡Inocentes! ¿Cuándo se ha visto que el Gobierno dé pan al hambriento y libertad al esclavo? (Pausa.) (Nervioso va y viene a lo largo del jacal; los circunstances se miran asombrados y se cuchichean palabras al oído; se detiene y prosigue.) No necesito decíroslo; los hechos hablan: ¡todo gobierno es malo para los pobres! PREMIER PEÓN (Convencido) Lo que dice Marcos es la mera verdad, y ... SEGUNDO PEÓN (Interrumpiéndole) Mis padres fueron tan desgraciados como yo, no obstante que vivieron bajo gobierno, y ..... TERCER PEÓN (Interrumpiéndole) Pues mis abuelos decían que en su larga vida nunca vieron que el Gobierno protegiera al pobre, y ... CUARTO PEÓN (Interrumpiéndole.) Pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo haber visto alguna vez que el Gobierno haya protegido al débil, ni ... QUINTO PEÓN (Interrumpiéndole.) Mi padre murió en el presidio; mi hermano, en el cuartel ... MARCOS ¿Y con toda esa experiencia esperáis todavía justicia del Gobierno? ¡Abrid los ojos! Lo que necesitamos los pobres es hacernos justicia con nuestras propias manos. ¡Rebelémonos! TODOS, EXCEPTO MARCOS Y ROSA (Santiguándose.) ¡Ave María Purísima! MARCOS (Indignado) ¿Tenéis miedo? Pues bien, agachad las orejas y permaneced encorvados bajo el peso de vuestra vergüenza. Si no os doléis de vosotros mismos, al menos no añadáis una afrenta nueva a la que ya tenéis encima, que afrenta sería pedir justicia a nuestros verdugos cuando la dignidad nos grita que debemos arrancarla por la fuerza de las manos de nuestro opresores. ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Marchaos! (Con vehemencia.) ¡Siento que la tierra se estremece de indignación bajo vuestras pisadas de rebaño. (Todos permanecen en sus respectivos sitios; los más se rascan la cabeza, consternados.) ¡Marchaos! Volved al surco a emparlo con vuestro sudor para que vuestros tiranos se aprovechen de las cosechas; id a recibir, como premio a vuestra mansedumbre, el estúpro de vuestras hijas por los amos, y el cuartel, la ley fuga o el presidio para vosotros. ¡Eso es lo que merece el que no se levanta airado a cerrarle el paso al crimen! ¿Pedís? (Con desprecio.) Pues bien, aceptad entonces lo que os den: la esclavitud, la deshonra, y la muerte. RAMÓN (Reposado.) No tenemos miedo, Marcos. ¿No es la muerte mil veces más dulce que los tormentos que sufrimos los pobres? No tenemos miedo a morir; pero ¿que ganamos con rebelarnos? Si supiéramos que con rebelarnos nuestros hijos tendrían asegurado el pan y afianzada su libertad, no vacilaríamos en hacerlo; pero no sucede así. Hemos tenido muchas revoluciones y ¿qué es lo que siempre ha sucedido? Cae un mal gobierno para establecerse otro tan malo como el que cayó. El pobre queda siempre pobre. MARCOS El pobre queda siempre pobre porque, al levantarse en armas, el pobre espera que un nuevo gobierno haga su felicidad. El Gobierno no librará nunca de la miseria al pobre, porque no es esa su misión. La misión del Gobierno, de cualquier gobierno, de todo gobierno, es proteger los intereses de los ricos, intereses que solamente pueden prosperar mediante el sacrificio del pobre. Si el pobre trabajara solamente para sí mismo y para su familia, ¿qué comería el rico? ¿De dónde sacaría entonces el poderoso el lujo que ostenta? Para que el rico goce, es preciso que el pobre sufra. Así, pues, lo que se necesita es que ya no haya ricos, que todos seamos iguales, y para conseguir éso no hay más que un medio: arrebatar de las manos de los ricos la tierra, las casas, las máquinas, todo lo que existe, y hacer todo ello la propiedad de todos. De esa manera ya no necesitaremos alquilar nuestro brazos a ningún amo, y todo lo que produzcamos los trabajadores será para los trabajadores, y el bienestar de que disfrutan los ricos ahora será disfrutado por los trabajadores ROSA (Con convicción.) Esa ha sido nuestra falta: que nos hemos levantado en armas para derribar un gobierno y poner otro en su lugar, en vez de levantarnos para arrebatar la riqueza de las manos de los ricos (Llaman a la puerta; todos se miran asombrados.) MARCOS ¿Quién es? DON BENITO (Desde afuera.) Abrid, hijos míos TODOS, CON EXCEPCIÓN DE MARCOS Y ROSA (A una voz.) ¡El señor cura! (Rosa se apresura a abrir la puerta) DON BENITO (Entra haciendo caravanas a derecha e izquierda) (Con unción) Buenas noches, hijos míos. TODOS, CON EXCEPCIÓN DE MARCOS Y ROSA (Arrodillándose.) (A una voz.) ¡Buenas noches, señor cura! DON BENITO (Aparte.) Estos condenados de Rosa y Marcos son unos herejes. (A todos.) Levantaos, hijos míos, y que Dios os bendiga. ¿Os divertís? ¿Celebráis alguna fiesta? (Aparte.) ¿Como justificaré mi presencia en este lugar y a esta hora? Voy a decir una mentirijilla cualquiera a estos brutos. (A todos.) Pasaba camino del curato cuando me sorprendió ver luz a través de las rendijas de la puerta. Algún enfermo, me dije, y me atreví a llamar a la puerta. (Con hipocresía.) ¡Es tan dulce consolar al que sufre ... ! MARCOS No se celebra aquí ninguna fiesta ni nadie se encuentra enfermo. En cuanto a los que sufren ... ¡somos todos nosotros! DON BENITO (Con unción.) Bienaventurados los que sufren en la Tierra, que de ellos será el reino de los cielos. ROSA (Con sorna.) Y los que son felices en la Tierra, ¿pueden entrar también al reino de los cielos? DON BENITO ¡Naturalmente, hija mía, naturalmente si son buenos cristianos! ROSA Entonces, bueno sería que todos gozáramos aquí, en la Tierra, y en el reino de los cielos. Al menos eso sería lo justo. Un dios verdaderamente justo se preocuparía porque todos fuéramos felices, como un buen padre de familia se preocupa por la felicidad de todos sus hijos. DON BENITO Nadie puede juzgar las obras de Dios. (Aparte.) ¡Carambas, cómo ha despertado esta gentuza! (A Rosa.) La sabiduría divina quiere que haya pobres y ricos, para probar quiénes son los buenos que soportan, con mansedumbre, su pobreza, y merecen, por lo mismo, entrar al reino de los cielos, y quiénes son los díscolos, para quienes existen las llamas del Infierno. (Todos, con excepción de Marcos y Rosa, se miran azorados y hacen la señal de la cruz.) (Aparte.) Hay que atemorizar a la plebe pintándola infiernos y demonios porque, de lo contrario, ¡pobres de los ricos y pobres de nosotros los representantes de Dios: tendríamos que trabajar para comer! (A todos.) ¿A qué se debe, hijos míos, esta reunión? RAMÓN Señor cura: hemos venido a pedirle a Marcos que nos escriba una solicitud para el Gobierno pidiéndole justicia. DON BENITO (Fingiendo asombro.) ¡Justicia! ¿Pues qué os pasa? RAMÓN Han prendido a Juan, acumulándole el robo de un novillo. Juan es el hombre más honrado de la hacienda: cumplido, trabajador, buen vecino. Es un hombre incapaz de cometer un delito ..... ROSA (Interrumpiéndole.) (Con desprecio.) ¡Dí la verdad, Ramón: le han prendido porque Marta es bonita y él es un estorbo para que el amo la haga suya. MARCOS La misma historia de siempre: hemos de sudar para el amo y hemos de tener mujer para el amo. (Escupe con rabia.) DON BENITO (Fingiendo asombro.) ¿Pero es posible eso? PREMIER PEÓN ¿No recuerda usted, señor cura, que a Melquiades, el vaquero, lo mató la Acordada porque se opuso a que el amo le deshonrara la hija? SEGUNDO PEÓN ¿Y quién ha olvidado que Santiago, el carrero, se pudre en la cárcel tan sólo porque le hizo ver al amo que la manta que nos venden en la tienda de raya, además de ser mala, es cara? TERCER PEÓN Pero sin ir muy lejos, ¿qué tantos días hace que Gregorio, el guadañero, fué enviado de recluta al cuartel, tan sólo porque no faltó quien le diera aviso al amo de que él andaba diciendo que se nos hace trabajar como machos y se nos da de comer como perros? CUARTO PEÓN ¡Queremos justicia! QUINTO PEÓN ¡Queremos tierra para trabajar por nuestra cuenta! DON BENITO (Aparte.) Tierra para trabajar por cuenta de ellos, y entonces ¿quién trabajará para el amo, para el Gobierno y para mí? (A todos.) Hijos míos: Dios, grande y misericordioso, os puso en la Tierra para ver si erais fuertes para soportar todas las miserias de este valle de lágrimas y llevaros después a su seno. Mientras más sufráis aquí, más probabilidades tendréis de subir al cielo. (Aparte.) Ganas me dan de reír con tanta mentira: ¡si supieran estos idiotas que no hay cielo, habían de querer gozar aquí, y entonces los arruinados seríamos los que no sabemos trabajar! (A todos.) No ambicionéis los bienes de esta Tierra. El amo, los ricos todos, son los administradores de la riqueza en beneficio vuestro. ¿Qué haríais sin los ricos? Quién os pagaría vuestros salarios? (Con énfasis.) ¡Os morirías de hambre! MARCOS (Con enfado.) ¡Se morirían de hambre solamente los que no quisieran trabajar! DON BENITO (Colérico.) ¿Qué es lo que dices, insensato? MARCOS (Con firmeza.) Lo que oyes, ¡impostor! DON BENITO (Temblando de ira.) ¡Estás excomulgado! ¡El Infierno te espera! (Aparte.) A este hay que hacerlo desaparecer. MARCOS ¿El Infierno? ¿Habrá un Infierno peor que el que sufre el pobre? Si hubiera un Infierno, él estaría repleto, no de miserables como yo, sino de bribones como tú, que atan con el miedo la mano del pobre para que no la levante contra sus verdugos. MARCOS (Disimulando su cólera) Dios me dice que tenga yo piedad para los pecadores. Así es que yo te perdono, Marcos. (Aparte.) Perdonarlo, ¡un demonio! Ya verá lo que se le espera. (A todos.) Hijos míos, ya es muy tarde y tengo que retirarme a mi lecho. (Consultando su reloj.) ¡Ave María Purísima!: son las diez de la noche. (Aparte.) En cinco minutos me pongo al habla con el oficial del destacamento y a ver si no se ablanda el tal Marcos. (A todos.) Quedad con Dios, hijos míos. Buenas noches. (Nadie le saluda; se dirige a la puerta.) (Aparte.) La gente ya no teme a Dios; ¡el reinado de la injusticia está por desplomarse! (Sale.) ROSA (Abrazando efusivamente a Marcos.) Marcos mío, ¡qué orgullosa estoy de ti! MARCOS (Radiante.) ¡Mueran los ricos! TODOS (A una voz) ¡Mueran! (Se acercan a Marcos y le abrazan) MARCOS ¡A las armas, hermanos, a tomar lo que nos pertenece! ¡Viva la Revolución Social! TODOS (A una voz.) ¡Viva! OFICIAL (Desde afuera, dando golpes con el pomo de la espada.) (Con voz de trueno.) ¡Abrid esta puerta en nombre de la justicia! MARCOS (Indignado.) ¡El fraile nos ha denunciado! OFICIAL (Desde afuera.) (Con voz de trueno.) ¡Abrid en nombre de la justicia, o echo abajo esta puerta! (Da repetidos golpes con el pomo de la espada.) ¡Soldados: echad la puerta abajo a culatazos ....! (Se escucha el estrépito de los culatazos acompañado de gritos de ¡mueran los bandidos! ¡Viva el Supremo Gobierno!) MARCOS Compañeros: si alguna víctima tiene que haber, ¡que sea yo esa víctima! Me echaré toda la responsabilidad. ROSA (Con vehemencia.) ¡Y yo también! (Se coloca al lado de Marcos.) (La puerta cae, y entran precipitadamente el oficial y diez soldados apuntando con sus fusiles.) OFICIAL (Con voz de trueno.) ¡Rendíos, bandidos! Aquí se conspira contra la Ley y el orden. (Aparte.) De esta hecha el Gobierno me hace coronel. (Se adelanta hacia Marcos y, poniéndole la punta de la espada en el pecho, le grita:) ¡Ríndete, pelado! MARCOS (Aparta rápidamente la espada de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que saca un puñal que lleva oculto debajo de la camisa y asesta una puñalada al oficial en el corazón.) (Con energía.) ¡Toma! (El oficial cae muerto a sus pies: los soldados, asombrados, descansan las armas.) En nombre de la Ley venías a aprenderme; pues bien, ¡en nombre de la Justicia me defiendo! (A los soldados, con tono solemne.) He muerto a vuestro verdugo: ¿os atreveréis a prender a vuestro hermano? (Se da un golpe con el puño en el pecho) Vosotros sois pobre como nosotros, y al apoyar con vuestros fusiles al Gobierno, apoyáis al que nos hace desgraciados a nosotros y a vosotros mismos. Vuestras familias están en la miseria, sufren hambre, desnudez y opresión, y vosotros, con vuestros fusiles, sostenéis a los que causan el sufrimiento de los vuestros, de la carne de vuestra carne y sangre de vuestra sangre. (Con vehemencia.) El soldado es el verdugo de sus propios padres, hermanos e hijos. Acordaos de que sois hombres y unios a nosotros para derribar la opresión de la maldita trilogía que hace desgraciado al sér humano: ¡el burgués, el clérigo y el gobernante! SOLDADOS (A una voz.) ¡Viva la Revolución! TODOS (A una voz.) ¡Viva! (Se abrazan soldados y paisanos.) MARCOS Compañeros: no hay que perder tiempo. La hora de la libertad de los esclavos ha sonado. Que cada quien llame de puerta en puerta anunciando la buena nueva para que se nos unan todos los que tengan corazón, y en seguida a rescatar a Juan y a Marta, y a tomar, por último, posesión de la hacienda para el beneficio de los trabajadores. ¡Adelante! (Se dirige a la puerta y sale acompañado de Rosa, que ha tomado al niño de la cuna.) TODOS (Dirigiéndose a puerta y saliendo.) (A una voz.) ¡Mueran los ricos! ¡Mueran los frailes! ¡Mueran los gobiernos! ¡Viva Tierra y Libertad! ACTO TERCERO La decoración representa dos calabozos, separados por una pared que divide en dos partes el escenario. Un petate y un jarro en cada uno de los calabozos ESCENA ÚNICA JUAN, MARTA, DON JULIÁN, DON BENITO, CARCELERO, MARCOS, ROSA, RAMÓN, TERESA, CAMPESINOS DE AMBOS SEXOS Y DISTINTAS EDADES. MARTA (En el calabozo de la derecha; sentada en el petate.) (Suspirando.) ¿Dónde estará Juan? (Pausa.) ¿Lo habrá matado la Acordada? (Se levanta presa de gran excitación.) (Gritando.) ¡Asesinos! ¡Malvados! ¡Infames! (Se retuerce los brazos con desesperación y se tira al fin en el petate, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.) JUAN (Pasea por su calabozo; se detiene.) ¿Qué habrá sido de mi Marta? ¿Se habrá rendido a los apetitos del amo? (Con desesperación) ¡Ah, me vuelvo loco! (Se pasea.) MARTA (Incorporándose.) ¡Si siquiera me fuera concedido el ver a mi Juan por última vez. ...! (Solloza.) (Permanece sentada con la cara sobre las rodillas.) JUAN (Se detiene) (Llevándose las manos a la cabeza.) ¡Mi cabeza va a estallar! (Se arroja sobre el petate y permanece inmóvil, recostado.) MARTA (Alarga la mano al jarro y bebe; coloca el jarro en su lugar.) (Con amargura.) ¡Cuán desgraciados somos los pobres! ¡No somos ni dueños de nuestros cuerpos! (Ruido de cerrojos procede de la puerta; se tira sobre el petate y finge estar dormida.) CARCELERO (Abre la puerta y aparece blandiendo un garrote en la mano, sujetado por una correa; se acerca a Marta.) (Con voz imperiosa.) ¿Duermes? (Marta no se mueve; la agita con la punta del garrote.) ¡Despierta, marrana! MARTA (Quejándose.) ¡Ay, sufro mucho! CARCELERO Eso te enseñará a respetar a tus amos. ¡Imbécil! MARTA (Incorporándose.) Yo respeto a todos; pero el amo no me respeta a mí. CARCELERO (Irritado.) ¿Y quién eres tú para que el amo te respete? ¡Una pelada! MARTA (Con firmeza.) Soy un sér humano; soy una mujer. ¿Qué sentiría usted si en mi lugar estuveria la madre que lo trajo en el seno? CARCELERO (Con impaciencia.) ¡Ea, basta de filosofías! Lo que debes hacer es acceder o lo que el amo te pida. MARTA Sería usted capaz de entregar a las caricias del amo la mujer que usted amase? CARCELERO (Irritado.) ¡Basta! No vengo a que me confieses, ¿lo oyes? Hace dos horas que se llevaron al bruto de tu marido, atado codo con codo a la ciudad ... y ya lo sabes, por el camino ... (tose) por el camino ... (tose y sonríe burlonamente) por el camino le atacará la sed .... y como a los empleados del Gobierno se nos parte el corazón al ver sufrir al prójimo ... pues, le darán su "agua". ¡Ja, ja, ja! MARTA (Se pone en pie horrorizada.) (Grita.) ¡Es una infamia! ¡Eso no puede ser así! ¡Traedme a mi Juan o matadme a mí con él! CARCELERO (Palmeándole la espalda.) (Paternal.) Calma, chiquilla, calma. Aun es tiempo de que te devuelvan a tu Juan. Se puede ordenar por teléfono a los lugares por donde va a pasar con la escolta, que lo regresen, y lo volverás a tener contigo. (Palmeándole la espalda con zalamería.) Tontuela! En tus manos está la vida de Juan. Entrégate al amo. MARTA (Se aparata asqueada del carcelero.) (Con resolución.) ¡Eso nunca! ¡Primero muerta que ofender a Juan! ¡Ah, Juan mío, estoy segura de que preferirías morir, mejor que verme en los brazos del amo! (Llevándose ambas manos a las sienes.) ¡Cuánto sufro! (Se tira sobre el petate.) CARCELERO (Encogiéndose de hombros.) Bueno, ya lo sabes. De ti depende ahora. (Escupe con desprecio y sale; se oye ruido de cerrojos.) JUAN (Incorporándose.) Si siquiera supiera yo cómo está Marta ... ¡Pobrecita! ¡Qué gran corazón el suyo! ¡Compartir los golpes conmigo ... ! (Se pone en pie y reanuda sus paseos.) (Palpándose el cuerpo.) ¡Cuánto me duele el cuerpo a pesar de lo acostumbrado que estoy al maltrato desde niño! ¿Cuánto no sufrirá ella? ¡Infames! ¡Cobardes! (Se escucha ruido de cerrojos; reanuda sus paseos.) CARCELERO (Abre la puerta y aparece blandiendo en la mano un garrote, sujetado por una correa. Juan continúa sus paseos sin fijar su atención en el visitante. El carcelero le da un terrible garrotazo por el espalda, que lo tiende boca abajo; en seguida lo hace levantarse a puntapiés.) ¡Levántate, perro! JUAN (Levantando y cayendo alternativamente a los puntapiés.) (Quejumbroso.) No me pe ... gue su merced. Estoy ... ren...di...do. (Logra ponerse en pie.) No le pegue usted a un hombre indefenso. Mire que soy un hombre inofensivo. CARCELERO (Con sarcasmo.) Sí, muy inofensivo, tan inofensivo el angelito que si se le dejara aletear acabaría por comerse todos los novillos del amo. JUAN (Con desesperación.) ¡Soy inocente! CARCELERO (Irritado.) ¿Inocente dices? (Con desprecio.) ¡Bah, ningún inocente cae en las manos de la Justicia! Mira al amo, al señor cura, a todos los hombres de bien, a los empleados del Gobierno, ¿cuándo pone la Ley la mano sobre ellos? (Con énfasis.) ¡La espada de la Justicia no cae sobre los hombres honrados! (Con petulancia.) ¡Mírame a mí! JUAN (Con desesperación.) ¡Soy inocente! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Mi crimen es estar unido a una mujer bonita! CARCELERO (Con desprecio.) Tu mujer, ¡bah, una perdida! JUAN (Jadeante.) ¿Qué dice usted de mi Marta? CARCELERO (Con sorna.) ¡Y se atreve el Juan Lanas a llamarla (subrayando) su Mar-ta! ¿Sabes lo que está haciendo (subrayando) tu Mar-ta mientras tú, ¡idiota!, te encuentras aquí? JUAN (Con desesperación.) ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Hable usted, por favor, que me vuelvo loco! CARCELERO (Con sorna.) Se está divirtiendo con los soldados ... ¡Ja, ja, ja! JUAN (Llevándose los manos a las siendes y bamboleándose como un borracho.) (Con amargura.) ¿Qué es lo que oigo? ¡Ah, me siento morir! ¡Mi corazón llora sangre! (Solloza convulsivamente.) CARCELERO (Sonriendo aparte.) Parece que traga el anzuelo. (Frotándose los manos con satisfacción.) Si gano a Marta para el amo, me harán Jefe político. (A Juan, palmeándole compasivamente la espalda.) No llores, tonto, no te aflijas. ¡Hay tantas mujeres en el mundo! Abandona a Marta, que no merece que te sacrifiques por ella. (Se escucha de la parte de afuera algazara de gente ebria, risas de hombres y mujeres; después, varias voces cantan: "Estando, estando amarrando un gallo, se me re, se me reventó el cordón" interrumpiendo la canción explosiones de risas, alaridos y gritos destemplados. Cesa el ruido.) ¿Oyes? Allí está Marta. (Aparte, sonriendo y frotándose las mano con satisfacción.) Me harán Jefe político, me harán Gobernador JUAN (Suplicante.) ¡Ah, déjeme usted solo, por favor! ¡Soy muy desgraciado! Ha perdido mi tesoro, ¡el amor de Marta! (Solloza.) CARCELERO (Compasivo, palmeándole la espalda.) No te aflijas, Juan. (Aparte.) ¿Quién pudiera asegurar que nunca llegaré a ser Presidente de la República? Primero, Jefe político; después, Gobernador; de allí, al Senado, al Ministerio, y, por fin, me veré ocupando la Silla presidencial. ¿Quien me toserá entonces? Gobernaré con mano de hierro. (Exaltado.) ¡Sí, mano de hierro necesita la plebe para que no se abalance sobre las personas honradas! ¡Malditos pelados! ¿Qué sería de los bienes de los ricos si no hubiera autoridad? (A Juan.) No te aflijas. Mira: estás hablando con un hombre honrado y de buen corazón, que te va a dar un consejo para tu bien: abandona a Marta. JUAN ¡Ah, me siento desfallecer! (Se arroja sobre el petate y queda inmóvil.) CARCELERO Piénsalo bien, Juan. (Dirigiéndose a la puerta. Aparte.) ¡La va a abandonar! ¡Mi carrera política está asegurada! (Sale, cerrando tras de sí la puerta; se oye ruido de cerrojos.) MARTA (Incorporándose.) Si me muriera, ¡qué felicidad! (Se oye ruido de cerrojos.) CARCELERO (Se abre la puerta y aparece el carcelero seguido de don Benito.) (Mostrándola a don Benito.) Está despierta. Me retiro, señor cura, para que pueda usted entregarse en paz a las sagradas funciones de su ministerio. (Se inclina; le besa la mano y sale.) DON BENITO (Acercándose a Marta.) (Paternal.) Buenas noches, hija mía. MARTA (Con tristeza.) Buenas noches, señor cura. DON BENITO (Con hipocresía.) Comprendiendo que sufres, vengo a consolarte. (Poniendo en alto los ojos.) Dios misericordioso, apiádate de tus ovejas; pasa tu mano divina por el corazón de los tristes, para que en ellos renazca la esperanza. Ilumíname para que pueda dar consuela a esta desgraciada. (Posa las manos con dulzura en la cabeza inclinada de Marta.) MARTA (Con amargura.) ¡Cuánto sufro! DON BENITO (Aparte, sonriendo.) Tanto mejor; con más facilidad conseguiré mi objeto. (A ella.) Resígnate, hija mía, a saber lo peor. MARTA (Poniéndose en pie precipitadamente.) (Jadeante.) ¿ Es que ya mataron a Juan? DON BENITO (Acariciándola las mejillas.) No, no quiero decir eso. Simplemente que es bueno que estés preparada para lo peor. El delito de Juan es grave, gravísimo. Ha ofendido grandemente a Dios, que en su sabiduría divina ordenó: no hurtarás! MARTA (Con desesperación.) ¡Juan es inocente! ¡Juan es inocente! DON BENITO (Con convicción.) Juan es culpable, hija mía. Su crimen es de los que Dios Nuestro Señor castiga con las eternas llamas del Infierno, y el gobierno de la Tierra con la pena de muerte. Juan va a morir ... MARTA (Interrumpiéndole con viveza.) ¡Señor! ¡Señor: daría mi vida con tal de salvar a Juan! (Cae de rodillas; se abraza a las piernas de don Benito y solloza convulsivamente.) DON BENITO (Con sonrisa de triunfo.) (Aparte.) ¡Veo un obispado en perspectiva! (A ella.) Juan fué entregado ya a la Acordada, y a estas horas debe estar ya a punto de sufrir la pena de la ley humana, para ir a recibir después el castigo de Dios, que es todo misericordia. (Sonriendo, aparte) ¡Valiente misericordia esa de achicharrarlo a uno por toda una eternidad! ¡Por fortuna estos idiotas no razonan! (A ella.) Resígnate y reza por su alma. MARTA (Levantando los brazos hacia don Benito.) (Con desesperación.) Sálveme usted a mi Juan, señor cura, sálvemelo usted. ¡Ah, me muero de angustia! ¿Qué haré para salvarlo? ¿Qué haré? (Permanece de rodillas, sollozando, con el rostro escondido entre las manos.) DON BENITO (Aparte.) Este es el momento, Benito; aprovéchalo o adiós mitra. (A ella.) Pídele perdón al amo y ... (Pausa.) MARTA (Levantando la cabeza.) (Con viveza.) ¿Y que? DON BENITO (Lentamente.) Y si te acaricia, acarícialo también. MARTA (Levantándose indignada.) ¡Eso, nunca! ¡Eso, nunca! (Se retuerce los brazos presa de grande agitación.) DON BENITO Entonces, ¡sobre tu cabeza pesará el cadáver de Juan y el remordimiento roerá tu corazón hasta la muerte! En estos momentos Juan marcha en medio de la escolta. ¡Imagínatelo! ¡Imagínatelo! Sus custodios van a caballo, alegres como quien va a un paseo. ¡Como que van cumpliendo con su deber de velar por los intereses sagrados de la sociedad! Él, a pie, los codos atados, rendido de fatiga, pensando en ti ... (Exaltándose) ¡Pensando en ti, en la egoísta que no es capaz de sacrificarse por salvarlo de la muerte! (Insinuoso.) ¿Lo ves? ¡Cuán grande es su fatiga!; retarda el paso; ya no puede caminar más; de su rostro brota el sudor copiosamente ... ¡con la punta del sable le rascan los riñones, y aviva el paso! ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? En su mente lleva una imagen: eres tú, a quien adora! (Marta solloza convulsivamente.) Ya casi no puede dar paso. ¿Lo ves? Acaba de caer y a sablazos lo hacen levantarse. "¡Oh Marta, Marta, sálvame!" grita en su dolor. No puede más; se tira al suelo ... y una bala fin a sus torturas ...... MARTA (Con desesperación) ¡Ah, soy del amo! ¡Me entregaré al amo! ¡Que me devuelvan a mi Juan! (Se tira sollozando sobre el petate) DON BENITO (Aparte, sonriendo y frotándose las manos.) ¡Me he ganado la mitra! ¡Seré obispo! ¡Bendito sea Dios! ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya! (A ella.) Corro a dar la noticia al amo, para que por teléfono se avise a la autoridad que devuelvan a Juan. ¡Dios quiera que no sea demasiado tardío tu sacrificio! (Aparte, sonriendo.) ¡Si supiera la estúpida que no la separa de Juan más que esta pared! (Tocándose la frente con la punta del índice) ¡Para ingenio, sólo un ministro del Señor! (Dirigiéndose a la puerta.) Ahora, a ver qué se huele por la casa de Marcos. (Sale.) CARCELERO (Asomando la cabeza.) (Aparte.) Parece que duerme. Ya daré mi vuelta. (Se retira haciendo sonar el cerrojo.) JUAN (Incorporándose.) ¡Qué dulce sería morir! MARTA (Incorporándose.) ¿Cuándo romperá el esclavo sus cadenas? JUAN ¡Siento que no sobreviviré mi dolor! (Se deja caer sobre el petate.) MARTA Si fueran veneno mis caricias con qué gusto se las prodigaría al amo ... (Se deja caer sobre el petate.) (Rumor de cerrojo en la puerta.) DON JULIÁN (Entra y cierra la puerta tras de sí.) (Aparte.) ¿Será verdad lo que me dice el curilla? (A ella.) Buenas noches, Marta. (Marta no contesta.) Debe estar dormida la piojosa. (Se acerca a ella, se sienta en el petate y la rodea el talle con el brazo.) (Con fingida dulzura.) Despierta, amor mío, despierta, que aquí está el que daría toda su fortuna por tu amor. Ya di orden a la autoridad de que pongan libre a ese testarudo de Juan. ¿Qué otra prueba quieres de mi amor? MARTA (Incorporándose.) (Suplicante.) Tenga usted compasión de mí; no añada usted el aguijón de su burla a mi inmenso dolor. Usted no siente amor por mí. (Con energía.) Tú sientes el apetito de la bestia: ¡sácialo, monstruo! El amor no puede residir en tu corazón, ¿o es que hay perfume en el lodo? (Como soñado.) El amor es la sonrisa de la vida; el amor es luz que baña el corazón con claridades de aurora. (Exaltándose.) El apetito serpea por los senderos tortuosos del crimen para conseguir su objeto: el amor no se arrastra: ¡tiene alas! (Se deja caer sobre el petate.) DON JULIÁN (Enardecido.) Como quiera que sea, vas a ser mía. Que me arrastro ... Si fueras de mi clase, no me arrastraría; ¡pero eres tan baja, que por fuerza tengo que arrastrarme! MARTA (Incorporándose.) (Con viveza.) Abusa de tu fuerza, tirano, mientras suena la hora de la venganza. (Con desesperación.) ¡Soy tuya! ¡Devórame! (Se deja caer sobre el petate; don Julián la abraza y la besa con ardor; pero al mismo tiempo se escucha el canto de La Marsellesa Anarquista, entonado por hombres, mujeres y niños, mezclado con vocerío, disparos de fusilería y fragor de combate): "A la revuelta, proletario, "Ya brilla el día de la redención; "Que el sublime ideal libertario "Sea el norte de la rebelión. (Se repite este verso.) "Dignifiquemos del hombre la vida "En un nuevo organismo social, "Destruyendo las causas del mal "De esta vil sociedad maldecida. "Obreros, ¡a luchar! "¡A la revolución! "Con decisión "A conquistar "Nuestra emancipación." DON JULIÁN (Poniéndose en pie con viveza al comenzar el canto y el rumor de combate.) (Lo mismo hacen Marta y Juan.) (Alarmado.) ¿Qué oigo? ¿Qué significa eso? MARTA (Con exaltación.) ¡Esto significa que la plebe rompe sus cadenas! JUAN ¿Habrá llegado el día santo de la venganza? (Se pasea nervioso.) CARCELERO (Entra precipitadamente al calabozo de Marta.) (Temblando de miedo, a don Julián.) ¡Señor, estamos perdidos! ¡La peonada se ha rebelado! ¡Algunos soldados han hecho causa común con la plebe! DON JULIÁN (Alarmado.) ¿Y qué quiere esa canalla? CARCELERO ¡Tierra y Libertad! (El carcelero y don Julián quedan anonadados. Marta está radiante de entusiasmo.) JUAN (Se detiene.) Momento suspirado, ¡al fin llegaste! (Reanuda su paseo.) MARTA (Gritando.) Rebelión, ¡bendita seas! DON JULIÁN (Azorado.) ¡Huyamos! CARCELERO (Con desconsuelo.) Es inútil; la cárcel está sitiada por los rebeldes. Toda salida está cortada. Los leales se baten con valor por el Supremo Gobierno y los sagrados intereses de la sociedad; pero los bandidos son más que ellos. ¡Estamos perdidos! DON JULIÁN (Azorado.) Sin embargo, probemos a huir. CARCELERO (Sombrío) No nos queda más salida que la del cementerio. ¡El reinado de la injusticia termino! MARCOS (Se oye ruido de cerrojos en la puerta del calabozo de Juan; entra Marcos acompañado de Rosa, Ramón, Teresa y de algunos campesinos de ambos sexos y diferentes edades, armados con fusiles, azadones, guadañas, hoces, pistolas y garrotes. Uno de los campesinos porta una bandera roja, que ostenta en letras blancas esta inscripción: Tierra y Libertad.) (Echándose en brazos de Juan.) Hermano, estás libre en nombre de la Revolución. Ahora, vamos a libertar a Marta. JUAN (Asombrado.) ¡Como! ¿Está presa Marta? MARCOS Todo el tiempo ha permanecido en su calabozo como tú. JUAN (Con exaltación.) ¡Ah, qué feliz soy! ¡El carcelero mintió para que yo repudiara a Marta! ¡Vamos a libertarla! (Salen Juan y Marcos seguidos de los demás.) CARCELERO (Asomándose a la puerta.) (Temblando.) Ya se acercan los rebeldes. DON JULIÁN (Buscando en vano un refugio en el calabozo.) ¡Piedad! ¡Piedad! (Aparecen Marcos, Juan, Rosa, Ramón, Teresa y los demás que entraron el calabozo de Juan. Unos campesinos hacen caminar a don Benito a empellones, atado por los codos.) JUAN (Echándose en brazos de Marta.) (Con dulzura.) ¡Marta mía! MARTA (Con dulzura.) ¡Mi Juan! (Permanecen abrazados.) MARCOS (Dirigiéndose al carcelero, don Julián y don Benito.) (Solemne.) ¡Tiranos: por siglos y siglos habéis chupado nuestra sangre! Las lágrimas que nos habéis hecho derramar bastarían para ahogaros. El pueblo ha esperado paciente la llegada de un Mesías que lo salvase: pero todos los Mesías han resultado traidores a la causa de la humanidad. Es que el pueblo os había dejado con vida y con vosotros las instituciones que representáis. Ahora es distinto. Vais a morir, y con vosotros morirán la Autoridad, el Capital y la Iglesia, los tres verdugos de la especie humana. De hoy en adelante no habrá un hombre que se atreva a hacerse obedecer; no habrá un hombre que explote el trabajo de otro hombre; no habrá embaucadores que entre la justicia popular y el crimen enciendan las llamas del Infierno para proteger al de arriba de la rebeldía del de abajo. (A los revolucionarios.) Compañeros: que se cumpla la justicia social. Cortémosle la cabeza a la hidra y tomemos posesión para el beneficio común de todo cuanto existe. ¡Viva Tierra y Libertad! TODOS (A una voz.) ¡Viva! (Se apoderan de los prisioneros y los conducen fuera del calabozo atados codo con codo.) (Salen todos.) ACTO CUARTO La decoración representa un campo a orillas de un caserío compuesto de jacales. Grupos diseminados de campesinos y campesinas de diferentes edades, sentados en sarapes, forman ruedos, en los que se come y se bebe alegremente. Campesinos y campesinas circulan por todas partes, mostrando gran regocijo en sus actitudes. Niños jugueteando. En lugar prominente, la bandera roja con la inscripción "Tierra y Libertad" en letras blancas. Armas en pabellón mezcladas con instrumentos de labranza. ESCENA PREMIER JUAN, MARTA, MARCOS, ROSA, RAMÓN, TERESA, CENTINELA MARCOS (Juan, Marta, Marcos, Rosa, Ramón, Teresa y otros forman parte de uno de los grupos.) (Sonriente.) Hace veinticuatro horas solamente que ese viejo sol tostaba los lomos del rebaño, y hoy besa las frentes de hombres libres. Todavía ayer no éramos dueños de un terrón donde reclinar la cabeza; hoy todo es nuestro. RAMÓN (Entusiasmado.) A ti te lo debemos todo, Marcos. Compañeros: un aplauso para Marcos. (Muchos de los que andan paseando y aun de los que forman grupos se acercan) MARCOS (Con viveza y dignidad.) ¡Alto ahí! Nada me debéis. Aquí cada quien ha querido ser libre, y para ser libre ha tenido necesidad de luchar por la libertad de los demás, pues no se puede ser libre cuando los demás son esclavos. De manera que todos somos acreedores y deudores a la vez. No comencemos, compañeros, por hacer caudillos para que mañana se conviertan en tiranos. Cuando se hace creer a un hombre que a él se le debe la libertad de un pueblo, ese hombre llega a creerse superior a los demás. ROSA (Animada.) ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! Aplaudámonos todos; felicitémonos todos, que a todos y a cada uno de nosotros se debe el que en este hermoso día podamos celebrar la fiesta de los hermanos, de los iguales y de los libres. TERESA Todo lo que decís está muy bien dicho; pero si Marcos no nos hubiera persuadido de la inutilidad de pedir justicia a nuestros tiranos, estaríamos esperando y continuaríamos esperando, por siglos, que nos viniera de lo alto un jirón de libertad, un guiñapo de justicia o una migaja de pan, cuando no hemos hecho más que decidirnos a alargar la mano para ser libres y dueños de la riqueza social. MARCOS Compañeros: la experiencia adquirida en estas últimas veinticuatro horas, nos enseña cuán sabia en la máxima que dice que "la emancipación de los trabajadores ha de ser obra de los trabajadores mismos." ¡Si los trabajadores de las ciudades hicieran lo mismo que nosotros ...! Pero no; manejados por políticos astutos, ellos han encomendado al Gobierno la tarea de emanciparlos, que es como encomendar al lobo la guarda del cordero. Ahora, hermanos, a trabajar la tierra para nuestro beneficio exclusivo, pero sin abandonar el fusil. El enemigo no duerme; en la ciudad se conspira contra la revolución de los campesinos. ROSA (Con entusiasmo.) ¡Si compañeros, alerta! Los obreros de las ciudades, desconociendo la solidaridad que debe existir entre todos los explotados, han hecho causa común con los partidos políticos y están contra nosotros. Ellos esperan que un gobierno los emancipe. ¡Pobres hermanos descarriados! ¿Qué gobierno ha beneficiado al pobre? ¡El Gobierno, todo gobierno, tiene que ser el verdugo del trabajador y el ángel guardián del burgués! ¡Muera todo gobierno! TODOS (A una voz.) ¡Muera! CENTINELA (Entrando precipitadamente por la derecha.) (Agitado.) ¡El enemigo se acerca al cañón de La Quemada. TODOS ¡A las armas! ¡Viva Tierra y Libertad! (Toman las armas y la bandera roja, al mismo tiempo que entonan la segunda estrofa de la Marsellesa Anarquista) "No más al amo gobernante "Por vil salario queremos servir; "Ya no más la limosna humillante, "Ya no más suplicar ni pedir. (Se repite este verso) "Que al pedir pan, por hambre acosado, "El proletario, con impotente voz "Le contesta, mortífero y feroz, "El fusil del verdugo uniformado. "Obreros, ¡a luchar! "¡A la revolución! "Con decisión "A conquistar "Nuestra emancipación." (Salen cantando, por la derecha, dando muestras de grande entusiasmo y ardor combativo.) (Cambia la decoración.) La decoración representa el despacho de un gran personaje. ESCENA SEGUNDO MINISTRO, SEÑORITA SOFÍA MERINDIETA, LÓPEZ, DELGADO, MOZO, OBREROS MINISTRO (Fumando un puro al lado de su escritorio; consulta su reloj.) (Bostezando.) ¡Mal rayo parta a López! Son las once y veinticinco minutos de la mañana, y no asoma todavía las narices. (Da sendas fumadas a su puro.) Si no fueran tan útiles al capitalismo y al Gobierno estos jefes obreros, les levantaría al canasta, no les pagaría mas sueldo. Pero ¿qué hacer sin ellos? Si se dejase a los trabajadores obrar por su propia iniciativa ... ¡adiós, sistema capitalista! Mientras que teniendo jefes, nosotros nos entendemos con esos jefes, y los jefes se encargan de adormecerlos. Sin jefes, los obreros ya se habrían echado sobre la maquinaria para trabajar por su cuenta, como los campesinos se están apoderando de las tierras para independerse económicamente; pero los jefes se dan sus mañas para entretener con reformas a esos zoquetes de obreros, y solamente así podemos lograr que no se acabe de desplomar el sistema de la propiedad privada. (Se oye el sonido de una campanilla eléctrica.) ¡Por fin llega ese maldecido de López! (Entra un mozo con una charola, en la que hay una tarjeta; el ministro recoge la tarjeta y lee aparte.) "Señorita Sofía Merindieta, Profesora Normalista". (Al mozo.) ¡Que pasa! (Sale el mozo.) (Frotándose las manos.) Es guapa la profesorcilla. (Entra la señorita Merindieta) SEÑORITA MERINDIETA (Inclinándose) Buenos días, señor Ministro. MINISTRO (Levántase de su asiento y estrecha efusivamente la mano de la visitante.) Buenos días, señorita. Sírvase usted sentarse. (Se sientan en un sofá.) (Meloso.) Sírvase usted decirme en qué puedo seria útil. SEÑORITA MERINDIETA Estoy en la miseria. Necesito un empleo cualquiera. Mi familia se muere de hambre. MINISTRO Ayer recibí la comunicación de usted solicitando esta audiencia, y desde luego acordé recibirla hoy, pues nuestro deber de gobernantes es atender con prontitud toda petición. (Con énfasis.) Para eso estamos: para servir al pueblo. SEÑORITA MERINDIETA Gracias, señor Ministro. MINISTRO Pero tengo la pena de decir a usted que el Gobierno está pasando por una crisis terrible. El país está infestado de bandidos levantados en armas, que no respetan ni las propiedades ni las personas y que amenazan destruir el orden de la sociedad, y los hombres del Gobierno necesitamos hacer toda clase de economías, reducir los gastos hasta el sacrificio, para poder hacer frente a la situación. Por tal razón, señorita, tengo el dolor de manifestar a usted que, al menos por hoy, es imposible darla a usted algún puesto. Más tarde, ya veremos. Tendré presente el nombre y la dirección de usted para mandarla llamar. SEÑORITA MERINDIETA (Dando muestras de un gran pesar.) Señor, mi madre está en cama; mis hermanitos piden pan ... (Solloza.) MINISTRO (Sonriendo, aparte.) Tanto mejor, con más facilidad aceptarás mis caricias. (A ella.) Se me parte el corazón ante tanto sufrimiento. (Hipócritamente.) ¿Para qué le daría Dios a uno un corazón tan sensible? SEÑORITA MERINDIETA (Suplicante.) ¡Socórrame usted, señor Ministro. Desde ayer no se prueba bocado en mi casa; mi madre no tiene medicinas; los niños tienen frío y hambre ... (Solloza.) MINISTRO (Sonriendo, aparte.) ¡Será mía! (A ella.) ¡Por el amor de Dios, que me mata usted con su pesar! (Ella solloza convulsivamente; él la rodea el talle con el brazo; aparte) Tiene que caer, tiene que caer. Si no hubiera dolor abajo, ¿de donde sacaríamos nuestras queridas los de arriba? (Se abre la puerta.) MOZO ¡El señor López! MINISTRO (Aparte.) ¡Mal rayo lo parta! (Al mozo.) Que pase. (A ella.) Sírvase usted venir mañana a las once, que procuraré aliviar su situación. ¡No ha tocado usted un corazón de roca! (Estrechándole efusivamente la mano.) Hasta mañana. SEÑORITA MERINDIETA (Con desesperación.) ¡Veinticuatro horas más de agonía! (Sale sollozando.) MINISTRO (Furioso.) ¡Qué inoportuno es el tal López! Diez minutos más y ... cae. LÓPEZ (Entrando.) Buenos días, señor Ministro. MINISTRO Buenos días, señor López. (Le estrecha la mano.) Sírvase usted tomar asiento. (Se sientan.) LÓPEZ Conforme a lo que acordamos ayer usted y yo, hablé por la noche con los miembros de los sindicatos obreros. Se muestran muy desconfiados, pues dicen que el pacto habido entre ellos y el Gobierno no les ha producido una migaja más de pan, y en nada ha aminorado las horas de labor. (Con solemnidad.) He podido notar síntomas de rebeldía, señor Ministro. Yo no sé cómo ha podido escurrirse hasta los hogares proletarios el maldito periódico que publican los renegados de California, el papelucho llamado REGENERACIÓN; el caso es que lo he visto en más de un hogar y su influencia es desquiciadora, porque mata en los obreros la fe en santones o jefes, y despierta en ellos el deseo de apoderarse de la riqueza social, como el único medio para salir de la miseria y de la tiranía. A mí no se me recibió tan bien como antes se hacía, ni se me tuvo la confianza de costumbre. Yo no sé cómo han llegado a traslucir que tengo sueldo para hablar del problema social de una manera que beneficie al Gobierno. MINISTRO Malos síntomas son ésos, señor López. LÓPEZ Malísimos, señor Ministro. Ya no les gustan los sindicatos. Dicen que los sindicatos no redimen al trabajador y quieren entregarse, desde luego, a la expropiación de la riqueza social, como lo hacen los trabajadores de los campos. Yo he tratado de convencerlos de que la violencia no conduce a nada bueno, y que es por los medios pacíficos como los trabajadores deben buscar su emancipación, sobre todo cuando se cuenta con un gobierno amigo de los trabajadores. MINISTRO ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo, señor López! Con jefes obreros como usted, tendremos a nuestros pies a esos pelados. LÓPEZ No quedaron muy conformes, y decidieron enviar una comisión este día para recabar de usted una promesa de ayuda. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Los idiotas! MINISTRO ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tragan el anzuelo todavía esos estúpidos! ¡El reinado de la explotación tiene algunos años más de vida! (Se abre la puerta y aparece el mozo.) MOZO (Dirigiéndose al Ministro.) Señor, unos obreros desean hablar con usted. MINISTRO Que pasen inmediatamente. (Sale el mozo.) Las circunstancias lo forzan a uno a ser cómico. ¡Me da tanto asco el contacto de la canalla ... ! DELEGADO (Entran varios delegados obreros, que por la torpeza de sus movimientos y lo forzado de sus actitudes, dejan adivinar la turbación que les causa encontrarse en un medio distinto al suyo.) (Manoseando su sombrero.) Buenos días, señor Ministro. (A López) Salud, compañero. MINISTRO Buenos días, señores. (Se apresura a darles la mano, que con disimulo se limpia después en la falda del saco.) LÓPEZ Salud, compañeros. (Se ríe aparte.) MINISTRO Sentaos, amigos míos. (Todos se sientan; unos se rascan la cabeza, otras manosean sus sombreros y algunos no saben qué hacer de sus pies y sus manos.) Estáis en vuestra casa. ¿A que se debe el honor de haber estrechado esas manos honradas? DELEGADO (Turbado y manoseando su sombrero.) Pues ... pues ... ya el señor aquí (designando a López y rascándose la cabeza) ... digo, ya el compañero López le habrá dado a usted un mediano detalle de lo que queremos los obreros. MINISTRO En efecto, ya el señor López me hablo de que vendríais a verme para recabar del Gobierno, del cual tengo la honra de formar parte, la seguridad de su apoyo. (Con énfasis.) El Gobierno está con vosotros, nobles hijos del Trabajo. (Da palmaditas en las rodillas del delgado, para limpiarse en seguida las manos en las faldas del saco.) LÓPEZ Si, compañeros; acabo de tener una larga plática con el señor Ministro. Le he expuesto vuestra situación, la miseria que sufrís por lo escaso de los salarios de que disfrutáis, y el señor Ministro, con su buen corazón, se ha dolido de vuestros sufrimientos y ha jurado poner a raya a los capitalistas para aliviar vuestra situación; pero se tropieza con la terrible dificultad de que encontrándose levantados en armos muchos bandidos, no es posible poner en práctica las reformas que habrán de emancipar, al trabajador, del yugo capitalista. Se necesita, compañeros, que deis todo vuestro apoyo a la Revolución hecha gobierno para asegurar la paz y coadyuvar en la grande obra de la reconstrucción nacional. DELGADO Estamos listos a derramar la última gota de nuestra sangre en defensa del Gobierno. MINISTRO (Aparte.) ¡Se ensartaron! (A ellos.) No podía esperarse otra cosa de los nobles hijos del taller, de los héroes esforzados de la fábrica, de los campeones del martillo y de la escuadra, que estar al lado de la Revolución hecha gobierno para vencer a los bandidos. (Solemne.) En nombre de la Patria os saludo, soldados de la legalidad. La peonada de la hacienda de La Purísima se levantó anoche en armas y cometió mil excesos; los bandidos violaron mujeres, robaron, incendiaron, asesinaron, y llevaron su audacia hasta el grado de declararse dueños de la hacienda. ¿Adónde va a dar la sociedad con tales desmanes? Esos campesinos son vuestros peores enemigos, porque con sus actos de salvajismo y su constante rebelión retardan el advenimiento de la paz, los negocios se estancan, los salarios no pueden subir y la nación se desprestigia en el extranjero. LÓPEZ ¡Mueran los bandidos! (Los obreros se ponen de pie y gritan: ¡mueran!) Compañeros: ¡a exterminar esas víboras que impiden que el Gobierno ponga en práctica sus reformas redentoras! (Los obreros: ¡mueran los bandidos!) ¡Volad a reunir a todos los compañeros! El comandante militar os proveerá de armas y municiones, y marchad como hombres a vencer a la reacción. Un tren especial os pondrá en tres horas en el lugar de los sucesos. ¡Viva la Revolución Social! (Los obreros gritan: ¡viva! y, después de dar la mano al Ministro y a López, salen precipitadamente de la oficina. Se cierra la puerta. López y el Ministro se miran cara a cara y prorrumpen en una estruendosa carcajada.) MINISTRO (Limpiándose asqueado la mano.) Si no hubiera idiotas, ¿qué sería de nosotros? LÓPEZ (Con convicción.) Si no hubiera idiotas, tendríamos que sudar para ganar el pan. Sin los trabajadores, que no tienen conciencia de clase, tanto el burgués como el fraile, el gobernante y cuanto parásito vive del sudor del pobre tendríamos que remangarnos los puños y entrarle al pico y a la pala sí no queríamos perecer de hambre. MINISTRO Por fortuna el número de los imbéciles es infinito. LÓPEZ Sí, pero están despertando. ¡Cuidado con dormirnos nosotros! En fin, me marcho. Buenas tardes, señor Ministro. Mañana sabremos el resultado del encuentro entre los trabajadores de la ciudad y los del campo. ¡Hermanos contra hermanos! ¡Bendita sea la ignorancia de las masas, que asegura nuestra tranquilidad! (Da la mano al Ministro y sale.) MINISTRO (Limpiándose asqueado la mano.) ¡Tener que darle la mano a Judas! (Cambia la decoración.) La decoración representa un lugar montañoso. Por la derecha, grandes peñascos forman un baluarte natural. Campesinos de ambos sexos y diferentes edades yaces muertos en distintos lugares y principalmente al pie de las grandes rocas de la derecha, donde se encuentra la masa principal de defensores del baluarte, hombres y mujeres. Los niños despojan de su parque a los muertos y lo entregan a los supervivientes. Algunos niños salen al campo enemigo a despojar de su parque a los gobiernistas muertos, y regresan trayéndolo en tompeates y cestas. La bandera roja, en lugar prominente. Tiroteo general. ESCENA TERCERA JUAN, MARTA, MARCOS, ROSA, RAMÓN Y TERESA MARCOS ¡Animo, compañeros! Praxedis nos dijo: "Vivir para ser libres, o morir para dejar de ser esclavos." (Dispara su fusil.) ROSA (Al lado de Marcos.) ¡Viva el Partido Liberal Mexicano! (Todos contestan: ¡viva!) ¡Viva la Anarquía! (Todos contestan: ¡viva!) ¡Viva Tierra y Libertad! (Todos contestan: ¡viva!) (Cae muerta.) MARCOS (Se inclina y coloca la cabeza de Rosa sobre sus rodillas.) (Con tristeza.) ¡Está muerta! (La besa.) Ha dejado de ser esclava. (La estrecha con ternura.) No son los tiranos quienes te han arrancado la vida, Rosa mía. ¡Es un proletario el que te ha herido de muerte! El asesino es tu hermano, ¡es Caín! Quisiste romper sus cadenas, y te ha pagado con la muerte. ¡Ah, qué infierno se le espera a ese esclavo inconsciente! Volverá a su hogar triunfante, con las manos tintas en sangre de los suyos, de los de su clase; pero sin un pedazo de pan para los niños que desfallecen de hambre. Entonces comprenderá que te ha asesinado para asegurar a los ricos el bienestar y para remachar sus propias cadenas. (Estrechándola.) Duerme, Rosa mía, duerme. Dentro de pocos minutos estaré contigo. (La besa con ternura y la descansa suavemente en tierra. Se levanta y continúa disparando su fusil. Del lado de afuera se escuchan voces de "¡rendíos bandios!" "¡Viva el Supremo Gobierno!" Los defensores del baluarte entonan la tercera estrofa de La Marsellesa Anarquista): "Los privilegios de la burguesía "Aniquilemos con brazo tenaz, "Y los antros de la tiranía "Sean pasto del fuego voraz. (Se repite este verso) "No quede en pie el Estado y sus leyes, "Que siempre al pueblo feroz esclavizó "Y la ignorancia caduca conservó "Con sus patrias, sus dioses y sus reyes. "Obreros, ¡a luchar! "¡A la revolución! "Con decisión "A conquistar "Nuestra emancipación" (Van cayendo muertos los defensores.) JUAN (Empuña la bandera roja y la hace ondear sobre el parapeto.) (Dirigiéndose al enemigo.) Hermanos obreros de la cuidad: esta bandera representa la sangre de todos los oprimidos del mundo. Ella tiene el color de vuestra sangre y de nuestra sangre. ¡Uníos a nosotros, que somos vuestros hermanos de clase, y luchemos juntos contra el enemigo común: el burgués, el fraile, y el gobernante! ¡Viva Tierra y Libertad! (Los de afuera: ¡mueran los bandidos! Juan cae, herido, en los brazos de Marta.) ¡Me han herido! MARTA (Recostándolo en sus rodillas, le separa el pelo de la frente.) ¡Asesinos! ¡Asesinos! (La besa la frente.) ¡Cada muerto de los nuestros es un eslabón más que añadís a vuestras cadenas! (Se lleva las manos a la cabeza.) ¡Estoy herida! (Cae.) (Los de afuera grita: ¡viva el Supremo Gobierno! Los defensores responden: ¡muera!) TERESA (Levanta la bandera roja y la agita) Morimos, pero la idea que representa esta bandera no morirá. (Dirigiéndose al enemigo.) Mañana, cuando la tiranía hiera con su espuela vuestros ijares, os acordaréis de nosotros y el remordimiento roerá vuestros corazones. Entonces levantaréis esta bandera que la muerte arranca de nuestras manos. (Cae muerta.) RAMÓN (Se inclina y la besa.) Una víctima más de la ferocidad burguesa. (Se levanta, dispara su fusil sobre el enemigo.) ¡Matadnos, que la libertad necesita de la sangre de los buenos; pero también se nutre con cabezas de tiranos. (Cae muerto.) MARCOS ¡El enemigo avanza al asalto de nuestro baluarte! Todos aquí, para recibirlo con una descarga cerrada. (Todos acuden al llamado y preparan sus fusiles.) (Una voz de afuera: ¡rendíos!) ¡Fuego! (Todos disparan; los de afuera contestan el fuego y todos los defensores del baluarte, con excepción de Marcos, van cayendo muertos hasta quedar solo Marcos.) (Una voz de afuera: ¡ríndete!) (Con energía.) ¡Un anarquista no se rinde! (Se oye un disparo y cae herido. Se levanta vacilante.) Vosotros que sostenéis al crimen deberíais rendiros a mí, que represento la justicia. Bebed mi sangre, ¡insensatos!, y llevad mi corazón a vuestros hijos hambrientos para que lo devoren, porque vuestros amos no les arrojarán ni un hueso de su festín. (De afuera: ¡ríndete bandido!) (Viendo en torno suyo.) ¡Ah, todos muertos; pero mientras haya hambre e injusticia, la Revolución continuará en pie! (Se desabrocha la camisa y posa la mano sobre el pecho.) ¡Matadme! ¡Asesinad a vuestro hermano de clase, para que vuestros verdugos sean felices! Dadme la muerte sin tardanza para que volváis a la ciudad a recibir los puntapiés de vuestros amos como premio a vuestra traición. ¡Viva Tierra y Libertad! (Una voz: ¡fuego! Se oye un disparo. Cae muerto.) TELÓN